


The Magician who ate The Chihuahua

by carriejack03



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bisexual Furihata, Kuroko no Basuke Extra Game, M/M, Manager Furihata, Momoi is a yaoi fangirl, No Romance, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all Kagetora-san's fault that he ended up to be the tour guide of an American Team... However, it seemed like the captain of the Jabberwock took an interest in Furihata...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Magician who ate The Chihuahua

Furihata Kouki knew that he wasn't a handsome guy, neither strong or tall. He was normal with his small eyes and brunet hair, but he didn't complain about it (not that he didn't wish to be more handsome).

He tried basketball, however after the Winter Cup he understood that he wasn't very good at it, so at the beginning of his second year he decided to become the manager of Seirin Basketball Club. His team mates didn't say anything against his decision, they were happy that Furihata remained at their side even if not on the court.

Furihata was good with the research of informations, not yet at Momoi's level, but even the Touou's manager (who he became friends with) said that he was making progresses very fast, and so he was pleased with himself.

However, Furihata wasn't the best of managing, so he really didn't understand why Kagetora Aida, the coach's father, suddenly called him for help, saying that his skills were needed.

Furihata was dubious at first, but in the end he accepted, thought naively that maybe it was something related with researching some basketball player?

Never in his life he was so wrong.

Kagetora told him to go and meet him outside an airport and to dress nicely. Furihata really didn't know what to think after those last words, but he just did it and wore a white shirt and tight jeans (that Momoi gave to him, saying that his ass looked wonderful in those) and decided to ruffle his brown hair.

He seemed to be good enough so, after he checked his cellphone and grasped his wallet, Furihata left his house wondering what Kagetora wanted him to do.

He received his answer two minutes after arriving at the airport.

There were cameras, journalists, photographers and various people that the police had difficulty at restrain them.

“What's... going on?” Furihata had a bad feeling, and something in his mind told him that he knew the answer, but he thought that no, it wasn't possible, surely Kagetora just needed an information, nothing more.

“Ah, there you are! You damn brat, they are going to be here in a few seconds, we have to hurry!” Kagetora said, appearing behind Furihata and giving the brown haired teen an heart-attack.

“Kagetora-san! Wait a minute... they? What exactly I'm doing here?” He asked, recalling something about a famous street basketball team arriving that week to play against an university team, but that wasn't possible right...?

Kagetora chuckled nervously at his lost expression and motioned him to start walking. “I was asked to be the tour guide to the Jabberwock Team, you know them, right?” Of course Furihata knew about them, who didn't? They were one of the most powerful team of the world, and Momoi called him two nights before sharing some data about them.

Furihata nodded and frowned. “I know them, but... why am I here?” Suddenly his bad feeling started to grow.

Kagetora laughed nervously. “Well... you know, I don't like to be alone with things like this... and Riko-tan always praises you, so I thought why don't I bring him with me?”

Furihata's eyes were so wide and paled. He was hearing things... right? It couldn't be!

“So you're saying that you brought me here because you didn't want to handle their personalities alone?” He asked, with an eyebrow twitching, even if he was panicking in the inside. Momoi told him that the Jabberwock Team was powerful, but that it always made trouble everywhere it went.

However he didn't had the time to scowl Kagetora any more, since all the people outside the airport began to shout like crazies.

The Jabberwock Team arrived.

The first thing that Furihata thought was: _Wow_. They all emitted an aura of power and talent, they seemed to come from another world. The second thing that Furihata thought was _I want to go home_.

He should have know that Kagetora would bring him troubles, but he naivety thought that it wasn't possible. Why didn't he say no? Maybe he could still run...

However, before he could even start walking, the blonde who lead the group spotted them and Furihata was paralyzed by his blue gaze. The brunette felt a shiver running down his spine when he looked in those cold orbs: it was like entering into a black hole, icy and without any light. If Furihata remembered correctly his name was Nash Gold Jr., the captain of the Jabberwock, the point guard, The Magician and one of the hottest man that Furihata ever saw.

The brunette understood when he was in middle school that he liked both boys and girls, he just didn't say it aloud (however he told Momoi, who was delighted and began fangirling... damn yaoi lovers). While Furihata was attracted by delicate and small girls, he liked that dangerous vibe that some boys had, like Haizaki or Hanamiya (not that he ever thought about them in that way). But the brunette never encountered someone like Nash: he screamed danger, even if he was smiling in that charming way that made Furihata use all his strength to not blush, and that tribal tattoo on his neck and arm just seemed so right.

Okay, maybe it wasn't a good thing feeling so attracted to someone with so bad rumours and that looked _a lot_ like Kise, but he couldn't help it! When something like this would happen again? And, besides, Furihata was just checking him out, he didn't do something like kissing him or hugging him, so it was fine, right?

“Welcome, you damn brats.” Kagetora greeted them, with a fluent English. Right, the Jabberwock were Americans, they didn't understand Japanese. Furihata only hoped that his English wasn't too bad.

Nash smiled at Kagetora, even if his eyes sharpened for a moment, making Furihata shutter. Kagetora didn't seem to note that, but the Jabberwock's captain looked straightly to Furihata, noticing how the brunette shacked and looked interested for some reasons.

“Eh, I'm Kagetora Aida, I will be your tour guide. That guy over there,” Kagetora pointed to the male (that Furihata didn't see until now) some meters behind. “Is your translator and the boy here,” Kagetora motioned with his head to Furihata who really tried to not tremble under the heavy gaze that the Jabberwock gave him. “Is Kouki Furihata, my... assistant!”

Furihata wanted to slap Kagetora for that. What assistant?! He just really wanted to go home already!

The brunette noted that the basketball team didn't seem to care much about him, and they returned to listen to Kagetora, looking utterly bored. Well, all but Nash.

The captain was observing Furihata like he was some sort of prey, with a predator gaze and his smile seemed to resemble a smirk. Oh no, if he continued to the brunette like that, Furihata would seriously have some problems down _there_!

They began the tour around Tokyo, but Furihata could easily tell that none of the players were interested, if the yawns were an indication. Kagetora was the one who was talking and the translator wasn't really necessary, Furihata walked beside Kagetora, trying really hard to not stare to Nash, but he gave the blonde some quick glances. He couldn't help it if he found the captain attractive!

Everything was going all right until Nash decided to start talking to Furihata. “So... Kouki, right? How old are you?”

Furihata nearly jumped when he felt an hand circling his shoulders, like they were friends forever, however that predatory gaze was still there and it freaked him out.

“Ah... I-I'm seventeen, Gold-san.” The brunette responded, trying hard to not shove away Nash's arm. It wasn't that he didn't like it, but Furihata was starting to feel the temperature going up and that wasn't a good sign!

Nash frowned at the “Gold-san”, clicking his tongue annoyed. “Drop that, call me Nash, we are _friends_ now, right?” The smile that the blonde gave him set a shiver down Furihata's spine. A threatening aura circled Nash and the arm around the brunette's shoulders tightened its hold.

“O-Okay, _Nash_.” Furihata tried to not tremble, but he failed miserably. He was also aware of the snickers of the Jabberwock Team behind them, he even swore that he heard a “Poor boy” coming from one of their mouths.

“Can you please stop trembling? It's getting annoying.” Nash whispered in Furihata's ear, making the boy shudder. But it wasn't fear: it was excitement.

“I-I'm sorry... but you look like you want to e-eat me.” The brunette responded with an heavy accented English, then he felt the arm around his shoulders grasping his biceps tightened, nearly hurting the teen, and Furihata had to look up.

Nash had a surprised look on his face, but his expression changed in a maniacal grin. “I was right... you're really... _interesting_.”

Thankfully, in that exact moment, Furihata's cellphone rang, signalling the arrive of a new message (he was so glad he didn't have a stupid song).

Looking apologetic at the other teen, the brunette opened the phone and nearly stumbled when he saw from who it was from.

 

_From: Satsuki-san_

_To: Furi-tan_

_Furi-tan! Why didn't you tell me that you were going to meet the Jabberwock?! I'm so jealous!!_

 

Furihata groaned and started to type an answer quickly, very aware of Nash's penetrating gaze.

 

_From: Furi-tan_

_To: Satsuki-san_

_I'm sorry, Kagetora-san only told me when I was already at the airport! I can't talk any more because I'm giving them a tour! I promise to tell you everything later!_

 

Furihata closed the cellphone with a quick move, putting it in the back of his jeans. Momoi was going to kill him.

“Jealous girlfriend?” Nash asked, bringing the brunette's attention to the blonde.

Furihata shacked his head. “No, just a friend.”

Nash grinned at that sentence. “Ah, yes, a _friend_...”

Furihata didn't like the sound of that, but he didn't point out to the other teen, opting to a glare that made Nash chuckle.

It was going to be a long day.

/The Magician who ate The Chihuahua/

Furihata knew it wasn't a good idea going to Roppongi, but the damage was made when Kagetora told the Team about it, so he just tagged along, with Nash still invading his personal space, ruffling his hair or touching his shoulders (he let his arm fell after Kagetora told him to, not without a killing glare, obviously).

Furihata tried to excuse himself mumbling some excuse, but Nash quickly caught him and brought him physically in a cabaret club, saying something in the lines of “we're going to have fun.”

Furihata felt out of place there, and Kagetora was still grumbling about that “teenagers shouldn't go in a place like this”, but the Jabberwock Team seemed to have fun looking (and touching) the girls.

Nash was approached too and, even if he was talking to them, he still touched Furihata's arm with one of his hands. Furihata was embarrassed, but tried to cool down. However if that went any longer, the brunette was going to be aroused.

“Here, Kouki.” Nash smiled down at him, offering him a drink and Furihata knew by the smell that that wasn't water.

“I-I don't drink.” He tried weakly to refuse, but Nash just shoved the glass in his mouth and Furihata felt the burning alcohol going down his throat.

Coughing and putting a hand in front of his mouth, he glared at a smirking Nash who was trying very hard not to laugh.

The other members of the Team weren't like their captain though.

They laughed at that show and one of them, the biggest and the most famous even mocked Furihata. “Aww... is the Chihuahua okay?”

The brunette flushed embarrassed but didn't try something so bold like standing up and walk away. Something told him that that wasn't a good idea.

Nash, continuing smirking, handled him another drink. “If you don't drink, I'm going to repeat that.”

Furihata shouldn't have found that so arousing, but he still felt his jeans tightened around his groin, so he just took the drink and started to take sips of it.

Nash seemed satisfied and began to talk again with the lady at his side. Furihata just hoped that that night would end quickly.

/The Magician who ate The Chihuahua/

Furihata knew that he was doomed when he began to feel his head going light. He shouldn't have drank so much, but Nash continued to give him drinks after drinks and it wasn't like the brunette could say no.

Furihata heard some screaming and the sound of broken bones, but in his nearly drunk state he only register the members of Jabberwock punching some guy and trashing the club. He would have stopped them, if only Nash didn't hugged him to death, nearly suffocating him.

Furihata barely registered standing up and following Nash to the hotel where the Team was staying (he saw Kagetora's back some steps ahead, so it was probably him who was leading them).

“Furihata, are you okay? I'll take you home.” Kagetora said, after the Team was brought to the hotel and began to go to their own rooms.

However, before Kagetora could touch him, a pair of hands circled Furihata's waist and a weight was applied to the brunette's back.

“I'm sorry, but he stays with me.” Nash spoke, glaring at Kagetora who frowned.

“No, he's drunk, I'm not going to leave him with someone like you.” The man responded, taking a step closer to the two.

Nash aura became more heavy and dangerous and that turned Furihata on so much.

“I'm not drunk.” Furihata said calmly in Japanese, bringing all the attention to him. “I'll stay with Nash, you don't have to worry, Kagetora-san, I know what I'm doing.”

Furihata's smile caught the other man off guard, but he quickly recovered, staring at the two. “Are you sure?”

Furihata nodded and Kagetora could only sigh. Teenagers and their hormones.

“Fine, but don't regret it in the morning.” Kagetora said rubbing his head, and leaving the hotel.

Nash seemed surprised, mostly because he didn't know what the other two where talking about and because Kagetora left them without any other word.

Furihata tugged Nash's tattooed arm and looked up to the blonde.

“Aren't you going to take me to your room?”

That was all Nash had to hear, since he lifted Furihata to his shoulder and ran up the stairs.

The brunette could only giggled, tugging the blonde's back.

/The Magician who ate The Chihuahua/

Furihata was dumped on the bed after the two of them entered in the room.

Nash closed the door with an harsh move, then he brought his attention to the excited brunette on his bed and hovered him with his athletic body.

Furihata took a sharp breath after seeing the blonde's blue eyes filled with lust.

“Are you sure you want to do it with me? I'm normal...” The brunette said, caressing Nash's clothed chest, feeling his muscles under his thumbs.

The Magician furrowed his eyebrows and grasped a tug of Furihata's hair, making the smaller teen groan in pain.

However his mouth couldn't make any more noise because a pair of lips descended to his, bringing Furihata's in a wild kiss, full of biting and sucking and tasting like alcohol and mint.

The brunette felt his head going blank and began to battling with Nash's tongue, even if he lost after a few seconds, letting the other teen taste him as he pleased.

After a whole minute, Nash ended the kiss with another bite on Furihata's lower lip and began to trail his tongue down the brunette's neck.

“If I didn't want you I wouldn't have spent my entire day flirting with you.” Nash said between teasing the other's skin. Furihata had an hard time understand those words, too preoccupied to moan at the blonde's actions.

While continuing to lick and suck Furihata's neck, Nash's hands began to wander up and down Furihata's white shirt, teasing the brunette nipples and smiling at every moan that Furihata made.

The Magician, after some minutes, decided that that was enough and began to unbutton the brunette's shirt, smirking at how Furihata's shivered when the cold air entered in contact with his naked skin.

“Ah... This jeans... you know how hard it was for me to not take you while we were walking or in the club? You like teasing me...” Nash whispered, grabbing the brunette's clothed groin making Furihata jump in search of more contact, letting out another moan that was music to the blonde's ears.

“Why I want you? Maybe because you have this aura of innocence around you, but in reality you're a slut, aren't you?” Nash squeezed Furihata's erection another time, tracing the brunette's collar bone with his tongue. “You seemed like you were looking right in my soul... when I saw you for the first time, I knew that I wanted to fuck you hard.”

Furihata wasn't a virgin, he lost his innocence in a drunken night with Fukuda (something that none of them wanted to remember) and he had two night stands with two males, but nothing he experienced was so intense. The place that Nash touched seemed to burn and Furihata just wanted their damn clothes to disappear and begin fucked hard against that damn soft mattress!

The brunette's hands began to tug Nash's jersey, bring down its zip with an harsh move that surprised Nash for a moment, before the blonde grinned at the boy under him.

“Eager, aren't you?” He asked, lifting himself for a moment for shacking off his jersey slowly, then taking off his t-shirt sensually, which gave to Furihata a shiver of arousal that went straight to his erection, making him harder than he already was.

If the brunette wasn't drooling before he was now: Nash looked like a Greek God without his shirt, he had a perfect body and those abs seemed so inviting.

Furihata touched Nash's abdomen, feeling the hard muscles and the hot skin. Furihata jolted when the blonde's hand began to loose the brunette's belt with lazily moves.

Furihata's mind was blank, he wanted all the clothes gone, for the love of god! The brunette tried to tug Nash's pants with frenetic movements, but he couldn't and he ended up begin an adorable mess.

The Magician chuckled at the sight: he made a really good choice. The smaller teen was eager, pretty and seemed to like his violent attitude (which was perfect, since he didn't like to restrain himself). When he saw him for the first time he thought that Kouki was a monkey like everyone else, but then he shuttered like a little animal after he met his gaze and Nash couldn't help but think at anything else but a chihuahua. So small, yet so beautiful... he wanted him.

Nash was impatient too, so he quickly freed the brunette from his tight jeans and contemplated Furihata for a moment: he was a sticky mess, with a blush on his face and red marks on his neck and collar bone.

“You're turning me on... so much...” Nash whispered, taking down his pants and boxer letting Furihata see how big he was.

The brunette gulped at the size (it wasn't like he was small, but damn, Nash was huge!), but he felt his own excitement grown by the thought of having something so big inside of him.

Nash could see how much Furihata was aroused by the leak of pre-cum that came out of the tip of the brunette's cock and that made the blonde smirk.

“Can't wait, uh? Just wait a minute...” Nash brought two fingers to his mouth, beginning to lick them, coaxing them with spit. However he didn't do it for long, since he couldn't wait to enter the smaller teen and so the blonde slit a finger inside Furihata quickly.

“Ah-Ah... Na-SH!” The brunette moaned shameless, grasping the sheets under him because of the intrusion. It was months since the last time he was fucked so of course he was tight, but he wanted the other teen to hurry!

“More... please!” Furihata didn't know if he was talking in English or in Japanese, but Nash seemed to understand him and slit inside him another finger, making Furihata jolt for the pleasure.

“I don't understand if you like pain or you just like my fingers.” Nash grinned, scissoring his fingers inside Furihata trying to stretch him as wide as he could.

But The Magician wasn't a patient person so after a minute or so, he took away his fingers and he heard a disappointed moan. “Don't worry...” Nash chuckled, grasping one of Furihata's legs and bringing it over his shoulder, kissing his inner thigh. “I'll give you something, much much better...” The blonde said, positioning himself at the brunette's entrance.

“Ah...” Furihata managed to say before Nash entered inside him with a quick but firm thrust. The brunette could only open his mouth in a silent scream of pleasure, bringing his arms around Nash's neck to bring the other teen closer.

The Magician smirked and kissed Furihata inserting his tongue in the smaller boy's hot cavern, starting to move without giving a warning.

With each thrust, the brunette could only moan in Nash's mouth, tugging his golden locks between his fingers and starting to respond moving his hips trying to match the blonde's rhythm.

“Fuck, you're so thigh...” Nash growled pleased, using more force and increasing each thrust, biting the smaller teen's neck.

Furihata felt something building in his lower abdomen and he knew he was close. The brunette searched for the blonde mouth, and Nash lifted his head to crash their lips together.

“I- can't- I'm- close-!” Furihata warned The Magician, between moans and kisses, scratching Nash's back and making the blonde hiss.

Without saying a word, Nash brought his hand to Furihata's cock, starting to jerk the brunette off and at the same time continuing to thrust with the same force.

Furihata bit Nash's shoulder while coming, muffling the loud moan that came out of his throat.

After two other thrusts, the blonde came too inside the brunette with a groan, filling the smaller teen with his seed until the other felt full.

“Ah...” Furihata moaned when Nash get out from him, eyes still filled with lust.

Painting heavily, the brunette watched how the blonde looked good above him, seeming a predator that was going to attack his prey.

Nash, with a quick move, changed their position so Furihata was sitting on the blonde with his palms against The Magician's chest.

The brunette looked questioningly at him and Nash grinned.

“Ready for round two?”

Furihata knew that it was going to be a long night, but he wasn't complaining, so he smiled and began to stroke Nash to get him hard again and begin round two.

/The Magician who ate The Chihuahua/

When Furihata woke up the next morning, he felt strong arms circling his body and opened his eyes. He was greeted by the sight of Nash sleeping with a satisfied expression painted on his face.

Furihata nearly found him cute, but then he remembered all the things the two of them did the other night and flushed embarrassed. It was worth it, but they did it so many times that Furihata didn't even remember how many!

Looking at the clock beside the bed, the brunette noted the time and nearly collided his head with Nash's sleeping one. “Shit! I'm late for school!” Furihata said, trying to get away from Nash who tightened his grip in return.

“Are you kidding me?!” The brunette whispered, struggling some more to get free.

“Uhm... what are you doing so early in the morning?” Nash mumbled, opening one eye and looking down to Furihata who simply glared in return.

“I have to go, someone has school to worry about.” The brunette responded, finally free from Nash's arms (in truth they were really warm and comfortable, but it wasn't like he could say that).

The blonde huffed, stretching his body and yawing. “Want to do a shower before you go? I don't think it's wise to to school while having that sex scent on you...”

Furihata nodded numbly, putting a feet on the ground and trying to walk to the bathroom. Key-word: tried.

As soon as he stood he felt an huge pain at his back side and the brunette just fell on his knees, putting his hands in front of him to protect his nose.

Nash chuckled from the bed, muffling his laughs with a hand but he didn't make a good work.

“W-What are you laughing at?!” Furihata flushed embarrassed, crawling for a bit to the wall and helping himself with it.

“We did well last night... you can't even walk.” Nash laughed, continuing to look to Furihata who managed to stand, even if his back was curve and his body was trembling.

“And whose fault his this?!” The brunette muttered angrily, taking a step ahead and feeling a sting pain on his back side. Oh man... but it was worth it.

“You didn't complained!” The blonde retorted amused, licking his dry lips, tracing with a finger one of Furihata's bite on his wrist. The smaller teen really had a thing for biting.

Furihata huffed and managed to arrive at the bathroom, entering in it and locking the door behind him (he didn't trust Nash to not go in and pretend another round).

He sighed resigned after turning on the shower and letting the cold wave hitting his marked skin.

Momoi was going to ask him all the details later.


	2. Omake

 When Riko asked him to be the second assistant-manager, Furihata glanced dubious to Kagetora who just struggled in return, even if the man had some difficulty to look in the brunette's eyes after _that night_ with Nash. The smaller teen was grateful that Kagetora didn't say anything to Riko, it would just make things awkward between them.

The morning after the most awesome fuck he ever had, Furihata had some difficulty to walk and he was getting pretty annoyed by the chuckles of the other members of the team, but he couldn't say anything to them: he looked like a crippled.

However the last straw was said by Nash who spoke to Furihata with a smirk on his face. “Don't worry, Kouki, even you didn't look crippled they would still laugh... you were pretty vocal last night.” That earned another roar of laugh.

Furihata had wanted to punch Nash's face, but the _slight_ difference of power convinced him that it wasn't a good idea.

The brunette still remembered how the two of them said goodbye to each other, neither of them looking back while walking away. Not that Furihata expected something else: it was just an one night stand (a very good one) and if he was honest with himself he couldn't picture Nash with anybody. The blonde didn't seem like someone who could be in a relationship.

Shaking his head, Furihata tried to pay attention to the reunion of the Vorpal Sword Team about how to defeat the Jabberwock. There were present all the Generation of Miracles, Kagami, Wakamatsu, Takao and Hyuuga. If he was honest, Furihata thought that it was a little boring, he already knew those things but tried to pay a little attention either way.

It wasn't until they arrived at Nash that the brunette found himself in an embarrassing situation.

Momoi was explaining the little that they knew about the Magician when, while thinking at _that night_ , Furihata spluttered aloud his thoughts. “He knows really well how to use his hands so that he can touch all the soft spots, I'm not surprised that they call him “The Magician”.”

An heavy silence spread in the room and Furihata suddenly understood that he said that aloud.

Flushing like a mad, he tried to repair the damage, but it was already done. Momoi screamed and brought her hands in front of her hands looking too much excited. “Oh my god Furi-tan! I want all the details!” Damn her woman's intuition.

Furihata, who was too embarrassed to even look in Momoi's eyes, opting for shifting his gaze to the other people in the room: Kise was having the same expression as Momoi, Kuroko was petrified, Kagami was blushing trying to not seem interested, Midorima had his glasses cracked, Takao was laughing like a mad at his best friend's behaviour, Murasakibara didn't seem to care too preoccupied to eat his chips, Akashi had his eyebrows lifted not knowing where to look, Aomine was shouting something like “MY INNOCENCE!” while covering his ears and hiding under the table, Wakamatsu fell from the chair, Hyuuga was trying to not vomit after imagining his kouhai doing sex with the evil American captain.

Furihata slapped his face, while Momoi was tugging his shirt for the details.

“Furi-tan! Did you do BDSM? Rimming? Did you suck him off? Or maybe he did to you? What positions did you use?” And she would have continued if Aomine didn't clamp a hand on her mouth with a disgusted expression.

“Oi Satsuki, cut it out! I don't want to have those imagines in mind!” The dark tanned teen seemed like someone who had a trauma. Furihata wasn't blaming him, Aomine was a boobs-lover, gay's things were too much for him.

“Furihata lost his virginity before me...” Hyuuga was mumbling, looking devastated by that revelation.

“THAT is what you're worried about?!” Wakamatsu asked who managed to stand up after the initial shock, observing Hyuuga with wide eyes.

“I must admit I never expected this...” Akashi muttered, but seemed to not comment further which Furihata was glad.

“Shin-chan, don't make that face, it's normal for us teenagers to have a sexual life!” Takao was having so much fun at laughing at Midorima who readjusted his glasses mumbling something that Furihata didn't catch but he thought it was something related to the morning horoscope.

“Furihata-kun you have... a particular taste.” Was all Kuroko said before returning to poke Kagami with photos of Nigou that scared the red headed to death.

Furihata burst out laughing at the scene in front of him, but he was glad: nobody made comment of the fact that he slept with a boy and he felt accepted.

All the attention of the room was brought to him, even Murasakibara stopped eating.

“Sorry... it's just... I'm so glad that I'm in this team.” Furihata made an angelic smile that made blush all the people in the room. Nobody really blamed Nash for taking an interest in the brunette!

“Furihatacchi is so cute, ssu!” Kise trew himself to Furihata, hugging him to death with a wide grin.

“Hey, Kise! Don't hog him to yourself while we're not looking!” Aomine grunted, slapping the blonde's head with an angry expression, quickly followed by everyone else that began to bully Kise.

Furihata chuckled at he sight: it was true that Nash was a walking Sex God, but he couldn't have made friends like this after a night of sex. And he was happy to have them at his side.

Yes, they could win against the American Team, Furihata would make sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the Omake... I tried to be funny but I didn't manage, sorry... I just wanted to write a bit about how Furihata considered the others his sort of family...

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this after reading the second chapter of Extra Game! I'm sorry, I am trash, I know... this was my first time writing smut, how was it? By the way, I love Manager Furihata, he is going to appear in more stories, I warn you XD Ah, and no, there's no romance, just one-night stand... I don't think that Nash is capable of love... I'm going to write an omake of this, with Furihata and Momoi that talk about this XD


End file.
